


Shifting

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OTP AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, M/M, Mentioned Ben Solo, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe falls for Ben.





	Shifting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
The first time that Poe Dameron realizes he’s fallen in love with Ben Solo, it’s all but in fragments, in pieces. Poe’s always felt himself to be different from others in his House — he isn’t one to be pulling pranks or just hating someone because of their House. True, there are some who are just plain jerks in Slytherin, like Hux, but there are some Slytherins who aren’t really that bad. Who are mostly neutral.   
So he’s never really hated Ben, though why he hangs out with people like Hux and Phasma is really honestly beyond Poe’s comprehension.   
It’s not until fourth year that he really starts noticing, though. The way that Ben looks when he’s smiling. The way that his eyes crinkle at the corners. The way that he’s incredibly brave, and warm, and has stood up to Snoke so many times.

  
Even saved Poe’s life.

  
Poe’s trying to do his homework for History of Magic, assigned to him by Professor Kanata. The truth is, though, he can’t. He thinks of Ben, and his heart aches. He didn’t know why before, but he does now. Jess and Kare are talking, and he’s imagining himself finding ways to win Ben’s heart. Ben loves to fly, for starters, and —

  
Could he?

  
Poe doesn’t know. He just knows things are definitely getting more interesting.


End file.
